The Best Friends That We Are
by A MidNight Lover
Summary: One-Shots based on, 'The Differences Between Friends and Best Friends'. Let's see what was happening when our favourite heroes were not fighting our infamous god, Cronus...
1. Moving Bodies

Hello everyone! I am sorry that I have been silent for so long, my laptop went weird and I couldn't access the Internet. So after so long, I am now going to use my IPad (which is highly annoying).

I hope you enjoy these little one-shots and have a good laugh!

* * *

**Friends: Help you move**

**Best Friends: Help you move the bodies**

"I'm telling you, he's not dead!" Odie yelled in panic running around in the dark like a mad man.

"Then where is his pulse?" Herry said, holding Cronus' left arm walking backwards.

"Do gods even have pulses?" Neil asked who was walking along side the others looking in his mirror.

"Neil does have a point..." Theresa stated, holding Cronus' right foot with Atlanta walking forward.

Holding Cronus' left leg, Archie rolled his eyes and spoke out loud, "There's a shocker."

"Can someone please tell me where we are going? If he is alive we can't take him to... You know where." Atlanta added her thoughts glancing at Jay's direction.

"Odie where would be the logical..." Jay began to speak, holding Cronus' right arm, "never mind." Odie was too busy freaking out and saying things like being murderers, going to jail and being put to death.

After a long time of silence, Odie randomly yelled out, "We could risk it!" the others had faces for confusion since they ignored his ramblings ages ago. Not noticing that they were confused, Odie continued on, "and if a cop asks us if we know anything about this, we will deny it!"

"Why would anyone, let alone a cop, know about Cronus?" Archie asked, wanting the night to be over.

"I'm too young to go to jail!" Odie cried out, shouting to the stars as he fell to his knees dramatically.

Atlanta decided to add her thoughts, "We could call Zeus, and we would never hear from Cronus ever again."

"But what if he tries to kidnap Zeus again?" Jay asked, wanting the gods to be safe from Cronus.

"Godnaped." Neil suddenly said, never leaving his eyes from his mirror.

"What?" Jay asked confused,causing everyone, besides Odie, to look at Neil.

"You said kidnaped, but Zeus is a god, so therefore it is called Godnaped." Neil said with a sigh for dramatic effects.

"We will die!" Odie yelled, making everyone forget Neil's statement.

"And why will we die?" Theresa asked, finding everything to annoy her right now.

"An officer will see this body, then we will go to jail and then the army will come for us because we killed a freaking god! That is the worst thing to do! Then the army will fling us into the air and then we will land in the waters and then the navy will get their hands on us and then they will take us to someplace where they use a medieval torture set up and slowly kill us because we freakingly killed a freaking god!" Odie yelled, waving his arms around after using his body as demonstrations of what he just said.

"Or we could leave him here..." Herry said, wanting to be home eating whatever Athena cooked.

* * *

And there we have the first chapter. I am sorry if there are anything wrong with spelling and/or grammar.

If you have a Difference Between Friends and Best Friends that you would like to see, please, let me know!


	2. Freak Out

Her is the second chapter with two quotes! Enjoy have I have a good laugh!

* * *

**Friends: will help you up as you fall**

**Best Friends: will laugh at you or sit/stand on you**

"Odie, Neil get off me!" Archie yelled, annoyed at his two friends while glaring at his other friends.

"Why should we?" Odie asked snickering as he high-fived Neil.

"It is one thing that I _accidentally_ and _manly_ tripped over, it is also one thing that you guys are laughing!" Achrie yelled at Jay, Theresa, Atlanta and Herry for laughing and not doing anything about this current situation, "it is another that you and Neil are sitting on me and giving me no chance to stand up!" at that Archie started to kick around for the tenth time.

* * *

**Friends: will make you a sandwich **

**Best Friends: will tell you to make it yourself**

"Hey Odie, can you please make me a sandwich?" Herry asked Odie since he was the closest to the kitchen.

Odie began to scream in fright, which caused Jay to rush his way to the two men. When he made it down he saw Odie freaking out while Herry was sitting down confused. So Jay asked, "What's wrong? Is Cronus here?"

"Herry has legs!" Odie yelled, jumping away from Herry and make his way to Jay fear showing clearly in his eyes.

"So?" Herry asked confused, just wanting something to eat.

Ignoring Herry, Odie looked Jay in the eyes, "You know what that means?" Odie told Jay, his voice shaking.

"No, what?" Jay asked, completely lost and now trying to remember why he was here in the first place.

"It means.. It means..." Odie began dramatically, trying to find the right words to express what he really wanted to say, "it means he can make his own freaking sandwich!" at that Odie sat down again and resumed what he was doing.

Jay just shook his head and wondered how they were to save the world when things like this happened.


	3. Break Ups

Hey! Thank you for the reviews HoneyGoddess57 and historiangirl!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Friends: Will be there for you when he breaks up with you**

**Best Friends: Will call him up and whisper, 'Seven days...'**

Herry opened the door, entering Brownstone with a sadden expression on his face. If it were possible, a rain cloud would be hovering over his head with some lightening.

Noticing the depressed state of his friend, Odie decided to ask the question, "What's wrong?"

Looking at Odie, Herry sighed, "She broke up with me." with that, he scanned the rest of his friends who all turned their attention to him.

"What?" Theresa stated loudly, "Why would she do that?" hugging her friend, Theresa didn't know what else to do.

While Archie was patting his back, Herry explained the reason to the best of his ability, "She said that a football player asked her out," finding it hard to replay the memory, he tried to continue on, "She said that she felt she should be with him, for popularity."

Even though she wanted to give this girl a piece of her mind, Atlanta pushed those feelings aside and tried to comfort Herry, "You don't deserve her." a million scenes were playing through her head as she spoke, all dealing with hiding bodies.

Not saying anything to comfort Herry, Neil walked off, mumbling something about his hair and needing to fix it up for a date. Jay, Theresa, Archie, Odie and Atlanta rolled their eyes and turned their attention back to Herry, "Don't worry about Neil, he's just being, well, Neil." Jay told Herry.

When he knew he was out of ear-shot, Neil took out phone and pressed some numbers. His eyes light up when he found what he was after and pressed the call button. While the phone was ringing, Neil appeared to be doing some mouth and throat excercises while placing CD into a CD player, when he finished, the other end finally answered, "Hello?"

Starting the CD player, which was a bone chilling sound track, Neil used his darkest and scariest voice, "Seven days..." and quickly hung up on the victim. Turning the CD player off, Neil wiped his hands and smiled while he said, "And that's that."

As he was walking off, Neil thought out loud, "I wonder why Athena owns a CD like that?"

* * *

**Friends: Will give you a soda**

**Best Friends: Will pour the soda over you**

It was a nice day in the Brownstone, all was calm and comfortable, "Man, I could use a soda." Herry said licking his lips with his eyes closed, day dreaming about soda.

"What would you like, cherry or orange." Odie asked chuckling a little.

"Cherry sounds nice, but I think orange would be better." Herry said smiling, imagining an orange sodas dancing around him.

"What about the two together?" Odie suggested, while the others were either chuckling or giggling.

"Mhmm, orange cherry soda sounds like heaven." Herry replied, drool started to form in his mouth, not hearing the others laugh.

"Bottoms up!" Neil smiled as he poured the soda over Herry.

Jumping from the surprise, Herry looked around and saw that Odie and Neil had mixed two bottles of sodas together, orange and cherry, and poured it over him, "Man," he stated, looking at the mess, "what a waste of two perfectly good sodas."


	4. Romance Gone Weird

**Friends: Only know a few things about you**

**Best Friends: Could write an embarrassing biography on your life**

Everything was silent in the brownstone, too quiet. "Why is it so quiet?" Theresa asked

"There is usually some sort of sound going on" Atlanta agreed

"I can't pin point what it is... But I feel that something is about to happen..." Theresa said, trying to know what is wrong.

"Good or bad?" Atlanta asked

"Bad" Theresa said, listening to her sixth sense.

Herry barged in "What is with the silence! I have the tv on but something's missing..."

Archie walked in, "Okay, why is it so quiet?"

"I don't know, the answer is on the tip of my tongue but I can't get it out." Jay said

A small debate began among the heroes about what could be wrong.

Neil walked in and asked, "Why isn't Odie doing his usual science thing? You know, the one that makes that sound?"

It clicked in their heads what was happening! "We need to check on Odie!" Theresa yelled heading to Odie's room

"Why, is he in trouble?" Jay asked, concerned for their smaller friend.

"No, we are!" Theresa yelled racing to Odie's room.

Entering Odie's room, they saw him writing! "Yeah, we are in SO much trouble..." Archie said sarcastically while rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"Odie? What are you doing?" Jay asked, eyeing his friend.

"Writing" Odie bluntly replied, typing away.

"About what?" Atlanta asked, trying to figure out what was going on.

"All of your embarrassing moments." Odie replied, still typing away.

"What!" everyone yelled

"Why?" Herry asked, not sure what else to ask.

Sighing, Odie stopped typing and faced his friends, "Do I can publish it and earn money." Odie replied then turned back to his computer and continued writing.

* * *

**Friends: Comfort for when he rejects you**

**Best Friends: Will go up to him and ask, "It's because your gay, isn't it?"**

Odie was blue all day, he didn't have any lunch, and it appears that he was skipping dinner too, "We should talk to him." Theresa said, concerned for their friend

"What if he just wants space?" Archie asked, trying to see things from Odie's side.

Before anyone could say anything else, Odie appeared in the door way, "Hey" he mumbled, sluggish.

"Odie, do you want to talk?" Atlanta asked, feeling sorry for her friend.

"What's the point..." Odie replied, wanting to go to his room and die.

"Talking can help." Herry said, trying help, "So does eating."

"What's been bothering you?" Jay asked, wanting nothing more than to make his friend feel better.

Sighing, Odie said, "I asked Phoebe if she would like to go on a date, she said no then laughed in my face..."

"That's awful." Theresa said as everyone supported Odie

The next day Theresa and Atlanta were walking together to find Phoebe. When they found her Atlanta was first to speak, "You know when Odie asked you out of a date?"

"Yeah, why?" Phoebe asked laughing a little

"And you know how you declined?" Atlanta said ignoring her question

"What's it to you?" Phoebe asked, cheesed off now.

"It's because your gay, isn't it?" Theresa said out loud, loud enough for anyone near by to hear.

Theresa and Atlanta were about to walk off satisfied, but couldn't when Phoebe replied, "Yeah, how did you know?"

* * *

**Friends: help find your prince charming**

**Best Friends: kidnap him and brings him to you**

Jay was walking back to Brownstone, but he couldn't help but feel he was being followed. He kept on looking over his shoulder when he felt eyes gaze upon him, "I'm nearly there, not long to go." he spoke to himself, trying to calm himself down.

"Jay!" Atlanta's voice yelled out

"Hey Atlanta, what are you doing out here?" Jay asked as Atlanta ran down to catch up with him.

"Oh, just on a secret mission." Atlanta replied, acting nonchalant with her hand behind her back.

Taking it as a joke, Jay continued on, "Where are you heading?"

"Well, I guess you can say I'm heading to Theresa's room now." Atlanta said being as vague as possible.

Confused, Jay suddenly noticed that no one was around, "Atlanta, what is your secret mission?"

Atlanta had an irky aura and a sinister smirk, "Now Jay, if I told you that, it wouldn't be a secret now would it?" stepping closer to Jay, Atlanta continued, "But I will tell you what it is called, Mission finding prince charming then kidnap him for the girl."

"That's a bit of a long title for it." Jay said, stepping back trying to think of a way to escape from Atlanta.

"I'm not good at naming titles." was Atlanta said before she attacked. All that could be heard was Jay yelled out Atlanta's name while birds flew away from fright under the night sky.

Theresa was relaxing in her room reading a book. She was laying down on her bed and kept on flicking pages when she was finished reading them.

Someone knocked on her door, "Come in!" she yelled out, but they knocked again. Sitting up, Theresa was confused as to who was at the door. When she was at the door, she saw Atlanta dressed as a mailman

"Here is your parcel ma'am." Atlanta said, as she walked off.

It was a tall parcel, just taller than her. She saw a note, it read, 'Your welcome. The kidnapping is complete.'

Unwrapping the parcel, she saw Jay dressed as a prince, "Jay!" Theresa yelled, shocked at what Atlanta had done.

Atlanta walked into a room, it was so dark that you could hardly see, "Thank you for your help."

"No problem." Herry said, turning around in a spinning chair, dressed up as a gangster.


	5. A Prank Gone Wrong

FRIENDS: Will bail you out of jail.

BEST FRIENDS: Would be in the room next to you saying, "That was awesome! Let's do it again!"

* * *

The sound of a metal door slam shut could be heard throughout a cell filled with only six young teenagers. Odie sat down on the only chair in the room, hands held together with a dazed look on his face.

Archie and Atlanta were trying not to crack a smile, whenever they looked at each other, their backs were resting against the only wall. Jay stood in front of the only door, resting his arm above the handle through a gap. Neil sat on the floor playing the harmonica since he lost his mirror.

Theresa stood just behind Jay, with an unbelievable expression on her face, no words could come out of her mouth.

"Where did you get the hammonica?" Archie asked, breaking the silence but not the tension in the air.

Stopping the music he was creating, Neil shrugged, "I just found it in my pocket."

"You mean you had a harmonica in your pocket, just casually chilling there, for no reason." Archie asked with disbelief, Neil only nodded his and continued his music.

Silence, besides the music, filled the room once again. No one moved from their spots since entering this area

The sound of a door opening made everyone look towards the sound except for Odie, "Looks like we found another one." grumbled an irritated voice, pushing Herry in front of him

"I'm telling you officer, we're innocent!" Herry cried out, "We were set up!"

There was another officer behind the two and grunted, "Let me guess, a crazy god with a scar on his face that enters through portals and has giants as servants set you up."

Herry stopped what he was doing and replied, "That's oddly specific."

The officer leading Herry grumbled, "We've heard it all before, kid."

At the front of the jail cell, the officer that wasn't holding Herry glared at Jay, who moved his arm away from the cells cold door. Pushing Herry in, he couldn't help but yell out, "Mummy!"

Slamming the cell's door and locking it, the two officers walked off, leaving the teens alone again. Herry looked around and mumbled, "Hera is going to be so mad."

"Long time no see." Neil greeted, stopping his music, "What are you in for?" Neil added, sounding like he has been in prison for years

"Framed for vandalizing the park, you?" Herry replied, picking up what Neil was doing

Looking away with a sigh, Neil told his story, "It's been so long, I can't remember."

"Neil, you have been here less than an hour." Atlanta added, looking towards Neil's direction

"Just having some fun." Neil smiled then started his music again

"We are so dead." Jay managed to speak, slowly coming out of his daze.

Archie looked at Jay and asked, "So..."

"Don't talk to me." Jay stated, not looking at Archie, "This was your idea."

"Neil insisted we do it!" Archie defended, "I meant it only as a joke!"

"Hey, don't blame me." Neil said, putting his harmonica back into his pocket, "I only did because I didn't think Jay would say yes in the end." standing up, Neil shrugged his shoulders, "I wasn't expecting it what he said yes after the third plea." with a smirk, Neil added, "Besides, I didn't force you to do it too."

"We are so dead." Theresa spoke out, but now was saying it over and over again

"Why did you have to say yes Jay?" Archie asked, looking back at Jay, who still refused to look at him

"I don't know, I just figured Neil would just continue on and on until he got his own way." Jay defended

"There is no use blaming anyone, the only thing we can do is figure out how to how to escape from the gods wrath." Atlanta said, pointing out the real problem, "Isn't that right, Theresa?"

"We are so dead." Theresa repeated over and over again

"Not helping." Atlanta gumbled, crossing her arms

Neil joined the conversation, "All we did was walk into the grocery store to buy trash bags, duct tape, rope, bleach, apples and a knife. When you look at it from the check out operators perspective, it doesn't look good. So you can understand why she called the police."

"And I guess it didn't help that we had a fight with Cronus and one of his giants cut themselves and blood did land around the bags filled with small tree trunks." Archie admitted, rubbing the back of his neck, "And that we did cut the wood in the form of a persons body."

"It did take a while to tape the wood together." Jay also admitted, "And it wouldn't have helped that Herry screamed so loudly, and high pitched, when he lost his sandwich to that raccoon."

"And it really wouldn't have helped that we did this at night." Archie flinched, realizing that everything didn't look good for them right now, "I guess when we freaked out, it didn't help that we screamed and ran away and then yelled out to each other to hide and not get caught."

"We are so dead." Theresa repeated, still mumbling to herself

"Why did we need the bleach?" Jay asked, unsure why they needed the bleach

"There goes that prank for Ares." Herry sighed, when he saw Odie, he noticed he was zoned out, "Are you okay, Odie?"

Odie, looked up, moved his hands by his side as he looked up, and suddenly yelled, "That was awesome!" his eyes were wide with excitement, "Let's do it again!" looking around, he saw all eyes were on him, even Theresa's, who stopped mumbling, "My heart was pumping and my adrenalin was off the roof! I've never felt so alive! Forget Cronus, that was what I call survival of the fittest!"

"I think this is why we needed the bleach." Archie told Jay with a serious expression on his face.

* * *

Sorry for the wait, I've hardly had any wifi, and not home as often was I once was. My updates won't be fast, not like it ever was anyway... but I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

A MidNight Lover


End file.
